I'll Be Your Safe Ride Home
by Edward's Josie Black
Summary: Sequel to Rhiannon Leigh Black's Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance. She broke his heart. Now that the man she left him for has broken hers, he wants to help mend it. Starting with a ride home. Formerly a oneshot. Cena/OC
1. i'll be your safe ride home

**A/N: So this is my sequel to the one-shot my twinny, Rhiannon Leigh Black, wrote for me--Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance. The first line, in fact, is the last line of that one-shot. This will make sense without having read that story, but not too much.**

**I spent forever trying to think of a decent title. I eventually went with this one, which is from the song "Safe Ride" by Cute is What We Aim For. No, I am not creative enough to think of my own title. XD**

**Read and review!**

**I'll Be Your Safe Ride Home**

"…right now, I've got a four-eyed prick to dismember."

Leesie's green eyes widened at the deadly tone in John's voice, and the grin slipped off her face as she settled back into her seat. She stared at her hands anxiously, and then said the first thing that came to mind.

"He doesn't wear glasses any more."

As soon as she said it, she realized that probably wasn't the best thing to say to the man who had just volunteered to help her raise her child even though she had been far from angelic to him in the past. For a moment, she was afraid he might order her out of the car and tell her to walk after all. She could tell there was a part of him that wanted to respond with a biting retort, and she wouldn't have blamed him for it. But when he spoke, his hostility wasn't directed toward her.

"Well, then, I've got a _formerly_-four-eyed prick to dismember."

"John…I…you don't have to do that," she mumbled.

When he spoke, his voice was firm, but trembling with suppressed rage.

"Look, no one gets away with treating my girl like that. What could have happened to you if I hadn't been driving by? You're probably going to get sick…I can't just let it go. I can't."

"Please, John. Despite everything…I do love him. Or I thought I did, anyway. He's the father of my child, and…"

She noticed his sharp intake of breath and trailed off.

"I can't _believe _he spoke to you like that. That asshole… I _never_…"

"I know…" she said shakily. "But I keep thinking maybe I didn't--"

"Nothing you could have said would have helped. He was never going to leave his wife for you. He was using you, and you just couldn't see that. I won't let you blame yourself for this. You don't need that. Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for the way he treated you. That was inexcusable and we both know it. You didn't deserve to be talked to like that. What he said to you…" he broke off, as the rage welling up in him prevented him from speaking any further, but recovered. "You did _not_ deserve that. Don't _ever _think otherwise."

She nodded, took a breath, and spoke.

"I know we had our problems, John. I know I was…horrible to you…But I know you--"

"--would never even _think_ about saying anything like that to you. And you know that."

"I never deserved you," she whispered.

"Don't," he insisted, looking over at her as they were stopped at a red light.

He took in her appearance, really looking at her for the first time since he'd picked her up. She was drenched, her clothes clinging to her body. The long brunette hair he loved so much was, quite frankly, a mess. Her arms were crossed in front of her stomach, almost as if she were protecting the life inside. She looked as if she'd been through Hell. And she had.

Inside, John was fuming, not at her, but at the man who had caused her so much pain. It didn't matter that she had broken his heart. He knew that she was suffering far more than she deserved. He realized that she was shivering uncontrollably, and he cursed himself for being so careless, for letting his anger distract him from what should have been most important to him--her well-being.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he reached over to turn the heat on. "You should have said something."

"I had other things on my mind."

"Of course you did."

They fell silent as he continued driving, and both were lost in thought. Leesie was mentally running through her conversation with Mikey. John was still seething over the fact that My Chemical Romance's bassist had first suggested the mother of his child have an abortion, and had shortly thereafter left her stranded in the pouring rain.

"Is this it?"

She nodded, and he pulled into the parking garage. As soon as he parked, she opened the door and practically leapt from the vehicle. Once out, though, she stood frozen about a foot from the car. John emerged and walked around the car.

"I'm going to walk you up to your room. I don't like the thought of you being alone right now."

She didn't respond. He tilted his head so he could see her face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Without thinking twice, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back, clinging to him as if he were the only thing keeping her from breaking down completely.

"That's it," he said decidedly. "I'm taking you upstairs and then I'm going to kick his ass. Where is he staying?"

She was unable to speak anything remotely coherent, but she pulled away and shook her head vehemently.

"Why are you trying to protect him?" he asked, unable to keep the twinge of annoyance from his voice.

"It's…it's not that," she said to his chest. "It's just…if you go, you'll probably end up getting yourself arrested, and…and then…I'll lose you again…and I can't…"

Her face crumpled.

"Shhh," he said soothingly, pulling her close again. "Okay…I won't go."

"Thanks," she managed.

They stood there until she had calmed down somewhat, and then he pulled away.

"There. Now let's get you to your room, and you can get some rest."

She nodded.

As they made their way to the suite Leesie was sharing with the rest of F4, a feeling of dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She loved her bandmates, but she didn't feel up to facing their questions, their concern, and their threats of violence. She couldn't bear the thought of their disappointment. Or the inevitable "I told you so."

At the same time, she feared asking John the question lingering on her lips. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer. So she settled instead for a different question, trying to prolong her time with her savior.

"Did you mean it?" she asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Did I mean what?"

She took a deep breath.

"When you said you'd help me?" she winced, awaiting the reply.

"Of course I meant it," he answered instantly. "I love you. There's no way I'd be able to leave you to deal with this on your own. I want to help. I never say things I don't mean."

"You said you never wanted to see me again. You said--"

He gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look into his blue eyes.

"Well, I meant that then. But I don't now. You've been hurt enough tonight. I don't want to be responsible for causing you any more pain."

They stepped out of the elevator, and Leesie led the way to the suite. Part of her brain told her that what she was about to do would be incredibly stupid. But before her brain could intervene, her mouth, prodded by her heart, asked the question she'd been wanting to. She stopped walking twenty feet from their destination.

"Well good," she said, smirking wryly. "Because I was thinking…"

"Oh, no…" he said warily.

Her expression turned serious, her face pleading.

"John…I really, really don't want to face the girls tonight. I don't think I'd be able to handle that…"

"Then you'll stay with me," he said matter-of-factly.

She stared up at him, not bothering to conceal her astonishment.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Honestly?" he replied, looking slightly sheepish. "I wanted to offer anyway…but I wasn't sure if that would be a good idea. I just don't like the thought of you being out of my sight tonight. I took you in; it's my responsibility to make sure you're okay."

She smiled, touched, but admittedly off-guard by how selfless he was being.

"Okay, well…I'll have to grab my suitcase--"

"Some of your stuff is at the house. You won't need it."

"And the girls?"

"Wait here. I'll tell them you'll be with me and not to worry."

"Thank you."

She watched him walk down the hall to the room. She watched as he knocked, waited, and carried on a conversation she couldn't hear with Rynne. As she watched, KB came to the doorway with a duffel bag. Both women wore expressions of mingled sadness and rage. Leesie watched this all transpire. Because she was afraid, and far too exhausted, to think.

At last John rejoined her.

"They're worried, and they want to kill him, but I told them you'll be fine with me. Kaylah packed your sheet and some other stuff for you. I have to have you back by ten tomorrow, unless you're not feeling up to it--they can always make Ray fill in for you."

She nodded dumbly.

"Come on…let's go."

**~*~**

About two hours later, having showered and attempted to sleep, Leesie stepped into the living room wrapped in a blanket. John was sitting in the recliner, pretending to watch a movie, but in actuality immersed in his thoughts. He looked up immediately upon her entrance.

"What's wrong? Can I get you anything?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she questioned.

He stood and crossed the room to her.

"Because," he said matter-of-factly, "I love you."

He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too," she managed, before fresh tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"Let's not get into that right now. Don't beat yourself up over it…I can't stand to see you so upset. Please," he said earnestly.

"I can't not think about it…not when it's the reason you're sitting out here…not when it's the reason I'm terrified to ask you for things. I don't deserve anything you've done for me tonight, so I hate myself for wanting more from you…I shouldn't. I shouldn't have been cheating on you. I wouldn't be in this mess if I'd just appreciated you. I should just be happy you picked me up. And you've done so much for me. I don't deserve a second chance. I don't deserve--"

He cut her off with a kiss. It was brief, but when he pulled away, his expression was anything but angry.

"Yes, you hurt me. But if this is going to work, we're going to have to put that behind us. Now what is it you wanted to ask?"

"I…I can't sleep."

Without a word, he turned the television and lights off and walked back to the bedroom with her, where, five minutes later, she fell asleep in his arms.

Right where she should have been all along.


	2. a note

**A/N: So I lied. The plot bunnies recently began attacking me with more ideas to spring off from the oneshot I wrote…and I figured, hey, instead of writing fifty billion more oneshots, maybe I should just turn it into a story. So…here we have chapter two of the story still known as I'll Be Your Safe Ride Home. A title change is in the works, though. Definitely.**

**Chapter Two: A Note**

John lay there for half an hour, listening to her deep, steady breathing. His arms were wrapped protectively around her slender figure. In the quiet of the night, for a few peaceful moments, nothing mattered but how right it felt to hold her close. It didn't matter that she had broken his heart. It didn't matter that, up until encountering her walking in the rain mere hours before, he had been trying to convince himself he hoped he never saw her again. The only things that mattered were the sound of her breathing, the feel of her soft skin, and the scent of her hair.

Until the sound of a knock startled him from his reverie. His blue eyes opened in confusion, and he tried to place the sound. It was when he saw that the sound had been accompanied by a light issuing from the nightstand next to the bed that he realized the noise was alerting her that she had received a text message. He groped for the phone to turn it over, but couldn't resist reading the message, seeing as her LG Rumor cell phone made it possible to do so without her knowledge.

The message was from Twitter, that fun internet service that was on rise.

"mikeyway: thanks for a great show, boston. it's nice to know people like us better than muscled and oiled-up 'sports-entertainers.'"

And John was quickly whisked back to reality. He deleted the message--no need for her to be any more upset than she already was--and set the phone down before trying his best to dislodge himself without disturbing her. As quietly as possible, he walked down the hall to his room, where he quickly got dressed. Once done, he scribbled a note and returned to the guest room, where he placed the note beside her phone. Finally, he planted a light kiss on her temple and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid, Hun. But he's not getting away with this."

**~*~**

Once in his car, having made certain all the doors were locked and she was safe, he phoned the one person who could help him--Tina Jameson.

"Hello?" came a distinctly male--and distinctly annoyed--voice.

"Jericho?"

"Cena?"

"Yeah, it's me. Hey, look, is Tina awake?"

"Yeah, but…what are you calling her for? I thought you and--"

"Look, Chris, I really don't want to go into the details right now. I just really need to talk to Tina, okay? Please," he added quickly.

"All right. Here she is."

"Thanks."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tina…look, I know this is going to sound really weird, but…where are My Chemical Romance staying?"

When F4's manager spoke, it was with a distinctly wary tone.

"I can't help you, John."

"I need to know. It's important."

"I can't tell you where they're staying, because you'll get yourself in trouble. I know this has something to do with Leesie, and thanks so much for looking out for her, but I can't have you getting yourself into trouble."

"Please, Tina," John pled thickly. "I'm not going to get into trouble. I promised her I wouldn't. I wouldn't break a promise to her for anything…You know I still love her."

"I do. And I want to help you--"

"I have to talk to him. It's important. And it's for Leesie. I have to do this for her. But you can't tell her. And I know you're her friend and she trusts you, but I also hope you'll believe me when I tell you it would really be best for her if you let me know where they're staying…but don't tell her."

"I don't know…"

"_Please_. I just have to talk to him. If I don't…If anything happens, I'll tell them I found out where they were on my own. And if you don't tell me, I'll go to every hotel in Boston until I find them. But that'll take longer, and I really don't want her to find out I'm gone." He took a shaky breath. "He hurt her, Tina. And I have to make some things clear with him."

"Fine," she sighed. "But be careful. She needs you right now."

"I know."

"They're at the Sheraton."

"Thanks."

With that, he snapped the phone shut and pulled out of the drive.

**~*~**

He arrived at the hotel twenty minutes later, having conceived a game plan. A game plan that, to his chagrin, didn't involve physical violence. This fact was due solely to Leesie, so he sincerely hoped she appreciated the restraint the was about to employ.

Once inside the lobby, he pasted on his most winning smile and walked over to the employee working the counter, who was, fortunately for him, a female. She looked up at him, and the expression on her face assured him he was in.

"Hey…I was wondering if you might be able to do a favor for me?"

"Um…" she blushed. "What kind of favor?"

"Well, it's actually…" he scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know if you know who I--"

"You're John Cena," she managed in astonishment.

He smirked.

"Oh, so you do know. It'd be really great if you kept this quiet, though. If people knew I was here…"

"Of course."

"I heard Leesie was here hanging out with MCR in their room…and, well, I really need to talk to her. Would you be so kind as to tell me in what room they're staying?"

The receptionist bit her lip, uncertain.

"It's really important. You'd be helping me out so much."

"But I thought you two broke up--"

"Please?"

His expression became imploring.

"Okay…but only because I'm a hopeless romantic. It's Room 2317"

He grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

**~*~**

He stood staring at the door for no less than a full minute, fighting the urge to kick the door down and beat the skinny bassist's face in. He needed the time to remind himself why he was there. And that wasn't so he could take out his anger.

"She needs you, John," he reminded himself one final time before knocking succinctly.

There was a long pause before a reply reached his ears.

"Coming."

Ten seconds later, John found himself staring down at Gerard Way, My Chemical Romance's lead vocalist. The shorter man's initial response was to push the door closed in his face, but John pushed a hand out to prevent him from doing so.

"What do you want?" Gerard questioned.

There was no malice in this inquiry; he was merely on-guard for whatever John might decide to do…and he had no idea what that could be. John hoped to avoid giving Gerard reason to hate him.

"Where's your brother?" he asked.

A wary expression entered the brown-green eyes of the elder Way. He knew that his brother had wronged John, but Mikey was still his brother, and he wasn't going to let him get beat up if he could help it.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to hurt him, I swear. I just want to talk to him."

"And I'm supposed to believe that? You beat people up for a living, and he slept with your fiancée."

"I won't hurt him. I promised her."

Gerard raised a brow.

"You've talked to her?"

"Yeah, when I found her walking alone three hours ago. In the pouring rain."

"What?"

"Yeah. Just let me talk to him."

"Of course," Gerard said, and it was clear he was perturbed at his sibling. "Come in."

Ray, who was sitting at the desk playing around with something immensely technical on his computer, looked up at their entrance with some surprise.

"I come in peace, I swear," John assured him.

He shrugged, obviously deciding to stay out of this one, and went back to his computer.

"Wait here," Gerard instructed, and walked around the corner.

He returned seconds later.

"He's decent. Don't do anything you'll regret," he warned.

"Oh, I won't. Thanks."

John took a deep breath and followed the path Gerard had taken. Mikey was lounging on his bed watching television, and didn't notice John standing there.

"Hey. We need to talk."

The expression on Mikey's face was one of utter shock and barely concealed fear. He stood, but kept his distance.

"How did you get in here?" he asked at last.

"Your brother let me in."

"What?"

Now there was definite panic in his face.

"Chill…they know I'm here. I didn't kill them all off or anything. I'm pretty sure someone would have heard. Plus, it's not _them_ I have a problem with."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

"Just to talk?" he questioned skeptically.

"Yeah. There are some things I want to make perfectly clear."

Mikey crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Sit down."

Mikey hesitated before sinking onto the bed. John pulled the chair from the desk and sat.

"I'm here because I was driving home when I ran into someone walking around in the rain. Someone I never thought I'd want to see again. And I let her in my car, which is when she told me how she'd ended up alone in the pouring rain at ten o' clock at night. What _I'd_ like to know," he said, with an even stare. "is why the hell you left her stranded in the rain without even a decent coat. She was in _flip-flops_. You left the mother of your child alone and cold in the rain on the streets of Boston. Do you have _any_ idea what could have happened to her?!"

He felt himself quickly losing control of his emotions, and stopped to take a breath.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. Look, I know I shouldn't have done that."

"Damn right you shouldn't have done that. Why the fuck did you?"

"Because I couldn't look at her, okay?"

"That's not an excuse. I couldn't either, but I still picked her up. Because I care about her. Which is more than I can say for you."

"It's not my fault she fell for me. It's not my fault we wanted different things--"

"Cut the crap, Michael. Don't blame her for this. You'd better be thankful I found her. Because I swear to God, I wouldn't be sitting here _talking_ to you if something had happened to her."

"Did you just come to lecture me, or was there an actual point to all this?"

"The point is that you hurt her…and I couldn't just let that go. She's keeping the baby. _We're_ keeping the baby. I plan on telling everyone that the baby's mine. And the baby will be. You won't owe us anything. You won't be inconvenienced. Your wife doesn't need to find out. Only the three of us will know."

Mikey's eyes widened.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Not for you," John replied with a sharp laugh. "For her."

"I thought you were over…?"

"She needs me," he said matter-of-factly. "And I still love her. I can't abandon her. That's where we're different."

"What should I have done? I'm married."

"You should have thought of that before you slept with my girl."

"Are you finished?"

"Not yet."

John stood; Mikey followed suit.

"I will take responsibility for this baby. In return, I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"I want you to leave Leesie alone. I know the tour isn't over yet, and I get that people are going to be suspicious if they notice you're being hostile to her…but once it's over, don't talk to her. Don't approach her. Don't call ten years from now and decide you want to be a part of this baby's life. And don't you dare tell a soul about any of this. Don't tell her I was here. And you have your fairy-tale life and forget she ever fell for you. If you do anything to upset her, and I find out about it, I'll come have another talk with you. The only reason you're still breathing is because she made me promise I wouldn't hurt you. She needs me. I'm going to be there for her, because I'm the better man. And you _will _leave her alone. Are we clear?"

The bassist nodded once and sat back down.

"Good. I hope this is the last we see of each other."

John had already placed a hand on the knob when Mikey spoke, his voice soft and tremulous.

"Just…take care of her."

"I plan to."

**~*~**

He was on his way home when his phone rang, alerting him that she was calling. He answered without taking time to wonder why he had never deleted her name from his phone.

"Hello?"

"John?" she mumbled, voice thick with sleep. "Where are you?"

"Didn't you read my note?"

"No…I didn't see it. I woke up and you weren't here, and…"

"Shhh…I'm on my way back right now. Go back to sleep, Sweetheart."

"Why'd you leave me?" she questioned, and she sounded so frightened and alone that he felt horrible for leaving her.

"It was a bit of an emergency, Leesie. I had to go. I promise, I'll be back soon. Five minutes, tops. You need to sleep."

"I tried…"

"Just hang on. I'll be right there."

"Please don't go…" she pled.

"Okay…I'll talk to you until I get there."

"Okay."

He spoke to her, murmuring soothingly, until there was only silence from the other end of the phone. Then he flipped his phone shut, locked the door behind himself, and entered the house. He gently wrested the phone from her fingers, turned it off, and set it beside the note he had written two hours earlier.

_Leesie,_

_I went out for a bit. Don't worry--I locked all the doors; you'll be safe. Call me if you need anything. I wouldn't have left you, but it was something I had to do. Be back soon._

_John_


	3. the proposition

**A/N: Here it is…Chapter Three. "L.G. FUAD" belongs to Motion City Soundtrack. And, just in case you were wondering, yes, the F4/My Chemical Romance World Tour is/was really, really long (if you read Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance, you'll know that Leesie and Mikey met on the tour, which is when their little…tryst started). Bear with me; I'll explain the whole thing with some exposition soon. ^-^**

**Chapter Three: The Proposition**

"Hey…"

For a moment, Leesie thought she was dreaming. That is, until a hand brushed her hair from her face. Her eyes flew open to see that she hadn't been dreaming after all. Her ex-fiancée stood over her in a tee and sweatpants. The sight was familiar and, at the same time, painful. It was a reminder of what she had lost when she had tossed him aside. She squeezed her eyes shut to recompose herself.

"'Morning, Sunshine."

"Ugh…" she managed at last, voice thick with sleep as she looked up at him, "'morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

John's brow furrowed in concern.

"I'm sorry."

"It would be worse without you, though. Thank you."

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before offering a small smile.

"What?" she questioned, as her heart skipped a beat. "Is something--?"

"No, no, noth--Well, nothing _new_ is wrong. As in, there's nothing new for you to worry about."

She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees.

"Would you sit, please? It's just…really awkward with you standing over there…"

He obliged, sitting on the side of the bed and turning to face her.

"Would you like some breakfast? I don't know if I have anything you'd want, but…"

"I'm starving, actually."

She grabbed her glasses from the nightstand and slipped them on. She threw the blankets back and stood somewhat unsteadily. John stood, and she blushed, embarrassed and flattered.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. "Well, not fine, but…I'm capable of walking without your assistance. Well, for the moment."

"I wasn't…" he muttered.

She walked past him toward the kitchen, offering him an affectionate smile, and it was, for a moment, as if she had never left.

**~*~**

"Mmm…this is amazing."

She beamed as she swallowed her mouthful of omelet.

"Thanks. I missed cooking…"

"I missed _eating_ your cooking."

"Why am I not surprised? See…I knew there was an ulterior motive."

He smirked.

"Damn straight there is."

"Do you think about anything besides food?"

He decided against telling her that he wasn't referring to food, opting instead to shrug in response.

"Sometimes."

He glanced at the clock on the microwave and stood with his plate.

"Looks like we should be heading out. Tina will kill me if you're late."

"Ugh…"

She groaned before standing to join him at the sink. The sink had filled, so he washed the dishes, which she then rinsed. There was a silence as they shared in this chore, until Leesie began humming softly. The humming was short-lived, however…because she started singing.

"_Let's get fucked up and die. I'm speaking figuratively, of course. Like the last time that I committed suicide--social suicide…"_

When he'd finished washing, he focused on her voice, realizing how much he truly missed hearing it. And for one crazy moment, he thought that he would love nothing more than to stand there and listen to her sing forever.

"_I wanna know it feels to be useful and--_John…your phone."

…but forever would have to wait. He held up his soapy hands. She sighed and answered the phone while he rinsed his hands.

"Hello?"

"Leesie? …I thought I called…"

"It's me, Tina. But yeah, you called John's cell."

"Oh."

The WWE Superstar in question reached around her for a paper towel, and couldn't resist brushing a hand across her cheek. She gasped as if shocked, and her face flushed.

"Um, Leesie? Are you alive?"

"Yeah…sorry…What'd you need?"

"Well, I was going to ask when you were leaving…We really need to be heading to the airport soon."

"Okay…we were just doing the dishes. We'll be leaving in a few."

"Good. See you soon."

"Mm-hmm. Bye!"

Leesie snapped the phone shut.

"She said--John?" she looked around in confusion, wondering where he had gone. "Where'd you go?"

He emerged from the hallway brandishing a sweater.

"I grabbed you a sweater. It's a bit cold."

She smiled gratefully as she pulled it on, not caring at all that it probably bore the name of some sports team she couldn't care less about. The fact that it reached to her knees and smelled of John made her so deliriously happy she couldn't keep a delighted giggle from escaping her lips.

"Did you just giggle?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't make fun of me," she blushed before sobering. "I just…I missed this. So much. And it just makes me _so_ happy. But at the same time, I'm terrified you'll change your mind…"

He kissed her forehead and looked at her seriously.

"I missed you, too. And I'm not going to change my mind."

**~*~**

"So I was thinking last night…" John began cautiously as he set the cruise control.

"About what?"

"I haven't told anyone about…about the baby."

"What? What did you tell the girls?"

"I told them I found you walking in the rain, and that you were really upset and that I wasn't quite sure what the deal was."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"I figured we'd talk, and you could decide what and when you wanted to tell them."

"Oh, John…"

"It wasn't my news to tell, Leesie. I wasn't going to tell them unless you had told me that was what you wanted."

"Awww…"

"So…I was thinking, and I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening…"

"We can tell them the baby's mine."

Her mouth fell open in shock.

"_What?"_

"I mean it. Look, he's not going to admit the baby's his…and…I couldn't put you through being talked about--and people would talk…Leesie Rennings pregnant…and refusing to name the father? Leesie, they'll eat you alive. And I'll stand by you no matter what you decide, but I really think it would be best if we just told everyone I was the father. No one would be the wiser--we'll just tell them we started seeing each other and realized we were still in love, and then one thing led to another, and..."

She sniffled.

"Oh, God, you're not crying again, are you?" he asked with a gentle wariness.

"I'm sorry…it's the hormones. I'll be all right," she assured him.

"I just want you to think about it."

They fell silent as she turned to stare out the window, following his suggestion.

**~*~**

Seven minutes later, he pulled into the parking garage and parked.

"John…" she said softly as they exited the car. "I've thought about it."

"And…?"

"And I can't…I can't let you do this. You're already doing more for me than I should expect from you. You…I need to face the criticism. I can handle it."

He ran a hand through his hair in agitation, but there was nothing he could do to prevent the agonized words from escaping his lips.

"But _I _can't!"

"John?" she questioned, somewhat alarmed.

He gripped her upper arms.

"I said it would be okay no matter what you decided, but I won't. Please don't…please don't make me…don't make me listen to them talk about you. I love you. Let me save you…I have to save you," he choked.

"Shhh, shhh," she attempted, panicking at his impending breakdown. "Okay…okay. It's okay."

He heaved a shaky sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. They were silent for some time as both worked to calm down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I just…you remember how I reacted when you told me what he said to you. The thought of the whole world tearing you apart…I just can't let that happen."

"I know. It's okay, really."

He pulled away, having recomposed himself.

"All right, we'd better go--"

"HEY!"

"Oh, shit…"

"Found 'em!"

Jeff Hardy emerged around the corner, KB at his side. They were followed closely by the rest of the F4 entourage, each laden with luggage. The guys had a house show that evening, so they were all going to the airport, where they would issue their goodbyes. Leesie grabbed John's hand, looking up at him beseechingly.

"What do we do?" she hissed.

"I'll handle it," he said calmly, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"Okay."

"Hey," KB said with a small smile for Leesie. "How are you doing?"

"Um…better."

Neither Leesie nor John missed the shock and surprise some of them were terrible at concealing.

"Come on, guys…our flight leaves in half an our," Tina said, urging them to pack the vehicles swiftly.

"Is there anything I can help with?" John asked as the couples split up, stuffing luggage in trunks.

"Nah, we've got it," Matt assured him.

"Twinny!" Robin called from where she stood by the trunk of Punk's rental, "You're with us."

"Okay!" she called back.

She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Missy asked concernedly, her eyes flashing briefly to John.

"I'll tell you guys later," she mumbled.

Missy nodded once before slamming the trunk shut.

"Aargh, it doesn't fit…"

"Christopher Irvine. Why do I keep you?"

"Because I'm dead sexy."

"…Right."

Leesie cracked a smile, shaking her head at her friends.

"Come on, guys, Brian just texted. They're all wondering where we are."

The bassist's face fell, and John grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind a concrete pillar. He knew they didn't have a lot off time, but he had to talk to her before leaving.

"Everything is going to be _fine._"

She shook her head.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can," he said firmly, taking her face in his hands. "You're a strong woman. Don't let it get to you. Don't let him pull any shit with you. If he does, I want to hear about it. You _can_ do this."

"Don't leave me…what am I--"

"Shh…We both know I can't come with you. Call me. We'll talk tonight, okay? But you have a plane to catch. You love making music, Leesie. Don't let this stop you. Don't let anything stop you."

She nodded.

"You're right."

He smirked.

"Of course I am."

He hugged her, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Leesie?! We have to go!"

"Damn it…" she muttered, pulling away.

He took her hand and walked her to the car. When he held the door open, she said "Thank you," but they both knew she wasn't just thanking him for his act of chivalry.

"Bye, guys," John said.

He caught Punk's eye in the rearview mirror.

"Drive safely."

Punk nodded.

"I will."

John met Leesie's gaze.

"Be careful," he said softly.

"You, too."

With that, he shut the door, and, as the car pulled away, she watched the distance between them widening again. But, as she looked down at her abdomen, she knew they wouldn't be apart for long.


	4. finding strength

**A/N: I know it's been awhile…I'm sorry for the delay. But here it is--Chapter Four.**

**Chapter Four: Finding Strength**

Leesie stepped out of the rental car, pulling her bag and pillow out with her. She was glad to be back on land again, especially after the horrible plane ride. Her ticket had given her the seat next to Mikey's, which in itself was upsetting enough. He had looked at her almost regretfully. It was as if he had wanted to say something, but was holding the words back. Halfway through the flight, a wave of nausea had hit. She had had to run to the bathroom, completely missing the concerned look in the green-brown eyes that had followed her path. She had been in the tiny chamber for thirty minutes before Missy had knocked to see how she was doing. Upon the bassist's omission that she really couldn't handle sitting next to the younger Way, Missy had volunteered to take her spot. But the damage had been done--Leesie still felt horrible.

Now that they had finally arrived at the hotel, what she wanted more than anything was to take a long nap.

"Leesie…Are you okay, Hon?"

Unbidden tears sprang to her eyes as she shook her head in reply to Rynne's query. The drummer dropped the bag she'd been holding and walked over to hug Leesie.

"What is it?"

"I…" she sighed. "I'm just not feeling very well."

"Okay…why don't you go up to the suite and get some rest? We'll bring your stuff up for you."

"That sounds wonderful," Leesie said, offering her "twin" a grateful smile. "Thanks, Rynne."

"Of course."

"Just remember, Leesie," Tina said, "we've got sound check in an hour."

Leesie nodded, trying to fight the growing dread in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay, well, I'm going to try to get some sleep…or something."

"I've got some Pepto-Bismol tablets," Tina, ever-prepared, offered helpfully.

"Oh, well…"

She bit her lip, knowing she couldn't very well take the medicine, seeing as she was pregnant. For a moment, she debated just telling F4's manager the truth. She wanted to tell her bandmates, but she couldn't do it on her own.

"No, thanks," Leesie said at last. "I think I'll be okay."

"All right. If you're sure…"

"I am. Thanks, Teej."

She sing-songed a goodbye before heading off on her own, hoping sincerely for a chance to talk to the one person who could help her right now.

**~*~**

John Cena was worried.

He had spent the last two hours thinking. About everything. He thought of the events of the previous night--from finding Leesie alone at night to confronting the person responsible for her state to comforting her as she cried. He recalled the pleasant morning, and how _right_ it had felt to wake up knowing she was near. Presently he wondered how this was going to work…how they were going to explain the baby, particularly to F4. He wondered how they were going to keep the truth a secret.

What if the bastard decided to grow a conscience and told his wife? What if Alicia Way left her cheating husband? What if said husband decided he wanted to be a part of his baby's life? What if he decided, in his rage, to blame Leesie and air the scandal publicly? Would she--or John--be able to survive that?

What if Alicia reacted differently? What if she decided that she wanted to raise the baby and convinced Mikey that this was a good idea? What if they took the baby from them? Already John was growing protective of Leesie's unborn child. It was a part of her; loving it wouldn't be difficult. He knew she was terrified; whenever they had talked about children, she had paled, insisting that she would be scared to death if she ever became pregnant. But he also knew that she already loved the life inside her. Losing her baby would kill her.

Although a million thoughts were swimming through his brain, one never crossed his mind. He never once wondered if he was doing the right thing. He knew, without question, that he was. He loved Leesie and planned on supporting her…for the rest of their lives, if she still wanted to be with him. After all, that had been the plan all along anyway.

Until _he_ had ruined it.

But before John had sufficient opportunity to seethe, his phone rang. He checked to see who was calling and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

**~*~**

Leesie barely made it to the bathroom in time to avoid being sick all over the carpet. She reached up to flush the toilet with one hand, while the other wiped the tears from her face. Trembling, she pulled out her phone. She hit three buttons, and the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

Just the sound of his voice made her feel less alone. She sniffled.

"Hey…"

"Leesie…what's wrong? Did you make it to the hotel okay?"

"Yeah, I'm calling you from the bathroom."

"What is it?"

"I feel like shit, John…we got on the plane, and of course he has the seat next to mine…"

On the other end, the hand not clutching the phone clenched into a fist.

"Did he say anything to you? Because I swear to--"

"No, no…he didn't say anything. But I just couldn't sit there next to him and pretend that everything was all right. I wanted…God, I wished I _had_ let you beat his face in. I couldn't even look at him. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. The thought of letting my guard down around him…"

John was silent for some time. He was imagining Mikey brushing her cheek as she slept, and the thought of him anywhere near her sent waves of revulsion coursing through him.

"Yeah…I don't blame you," he managed at last. "Did you switch seats with someone?"

"Not at first…I had to get up because I was getting sick, and I felt like shit, and he was out there, and I just didn't want to be near him anymore…And I was _so_ sick, John. It was really bad. And I felt like an idiot, because here I was, crying and blubbering about just being _near_ him, and I felt like I was letting you down, because you told me you believed in me, and I hate having to tell you you're wrong. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me."

"I've only been disappointed in you once in all the time I've known you," he said honestly. "And I'm not at all upset you couldn't be around him. I'm more upset you had to be in that situation in the first place. I really should have come with…"

"You've got a job…And so do I. I shouldn't expect you to come be my bodyguard. I sat in that bathroom for half an hour, until Missy came and got me, and I was such a mess. I traded seats with her, and I sat there next to Rynne and I wanted to tell her I was pregnant, I really did. But I couldn't…I just couldn't…"

"Shhhh. I know…I know it's tough."

"And John, I just feel so awful…I've never felt this sick before. Do you think this is normal?"

"I don't know. Sweetheart, maybe you should just ask Tina. She'd know."

"I can't tell her, John. I need you here with me to do that. She tried to give me Pepto-Bismol…"

"You didn't take it, did you?" he questioned, and she caught the note of concern in his voice.

"No, of course not. God…I'm so tired…but we have sound check…"

"Sleep, Leesie. They'll get someone to fill in for you, at least so you can get some rest. You'll feel better once you've slept."

"I don't believe you," she sobbed desperately.

"I wish I knew what to say to make it all better…Do you need me there with you?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't love to have you here with me. But, Hun, you have to go to work. You have appearances, and shows, and…you can't let your fans down. Just like I can't let mine down. I will do this. I don't have a choice."

"You know I'd be there in a heartbeat if you told me you needed me."

"I know. Thanks."

"Okay, well…you need to try to get some sleep. I have a plane to catch."

She nodded.

"'Kay. I…I'm sorry I called; I know you're busy…"

"Never too busy for my girl. Don't feel bad. I'm glad you called. I want you to. Call me if you need anything, Sweetheart. I mean it. Call me whenever…two in the morning? I'll answer. I'll always be here for you."

She smiled.

"I really don't know what I was on when I let you go. You're too adorable."

"I hear it's the dimples…" he quipped.

"Oh, God, don't get me started on the dimples…" she laughed, then sobered. "I missed them."

"Not as much as I've missed your voice."

A blush crept into her cheeks.

"Crazy as it sounds…I'm almost glad I'm pregnant and Mikey's an ass."

"Um…you lost me."

"Because…now I can be with you again."

"Damn straight."

"Johnathan."

"What?"

"You're smirking at me, aren't you?"

"…Maybe."

"Gahhh…stop it."

"I still know just how to distract you."

"Ugh…loser."

"Yes, but whose loser am I?"

She grinned widely.

"Mine!" she proclaimed happily.

"Don't ever forget it."

"Never again," she said. "I promise you that."

She wiped her face and smiled sadly.

"Everything is going to work out, Leesie. I'm not going anywhere. That's _my _promise."

"Thanks."

"Hey, look…I could talk to you forever, but I really need to get to the airport. You know how they can be. Don't forget to watch tonight, okay?"

"How could I?" she questioned. "We always do."

She neglected to add that usually this involved her reading when John turned up, only glancing up occasionally for fear that self-loathing would take over and she'd wind up jumping off a bridge. Such was the extent of her guilt over the whole affair. Presently, she was not in a state to dwell on how stupid she felt.

"Good. I'll see you soon."

"Be careful tonight."

"I will…and you sleep well."

"I'll try. Bye, Sweetheart."

"Bye, Leesie."

**~*~**

"Hey, Leesie; we have to go…C'mon, Hun, wake up…"

Rynne shook her shoulder in an attempt to rouse her. Leesie, for that matter, stirred, mumbling miserably.

"I'm awake," she managed, as she opened her eyes reluctantly.

"We have to leave for sound check in ten--are you ready?"

"Twinny, move."

"Um, what?"

"_Move_," the bassist insisted, pushing past her to run into the bathroom.

Rynne watched her go worriedly as KB entered the room.

"Is she okay?" KB asked.

"Does she _sound_ okay?"

"Not exactly."

"I wonder if she'll be up for the show."

"She sounds really bad. Missy said she got sick on the plane, too."

Rynne sighed. Leesie emerged from the bathroom, grabbing the doorframe for support, just in time to hear what she said next.

"Looks like Mikey's going to have to fill in…"

"_No_," Leesie said firmly.

Both women turned to look at her. She was clearly ill, but her eyes blazed brightly. Clearly she was not negotiating on this issue.

"But you're obviously not feeling well--" KB attempted.

"No shit I'm not feeling well. But no way in _hell_ is that man playing my part."

Distaste was plain on her (slightly green) face as she gripped the back of the chair to keep from falling over. She glared defiantly at her bandmates, both of whom looked somewhat shocked.

"Alycia Rennings. You're in no condition to play tonight. Go back to bed."

"I'm _fine, _Robin," Leesie snapped.

"Lie down."

"No."

"Go back to sleep, dammit!"

"I can't!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Not until you do!"

By this point, both women were shouting. KB chose this moment to jump in lest they start beating each other with pillows.

"Guys, stop!" she instructed firmly.

Leesie and Rynne ignored her and continued their argument, while KB sighed and decided that she'd better just try to prevent them from breaking anything.

"Why do you insist on playing?"

"Why do _you_ insist on me sleeping?"

"Because you're sick."

"It's not going to get any better, Rynne. I'm gonna feel like shit for awhile. I'm resigned to it. I'm not going to let it keep me from playing. And I'm most definitely NOT letting _him_ fill in for me."

"What are you talking about?" Rynne questioned in agitation, but now it was mainly due to worry over what her friend had just said.

"Nothing. I'm _fine._"

"Leesie," KB said softly. "You just said…"

Flustered, the bassist flailed dismissively.

"Forget it. I'm okay, I swear. Just stop trying to stop me from doing what makes me happy."

"We're not going to forget it," Rynne insisted. "Is there something wrong with you?"

"No. I told you. I'm _fine_. My stomach's just not happy with me today--it's something I ate."

"…But you didn't eat yesterday," KB pointed out.

"Oh my God," Leesie cried in exasperation. "Just drop it, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

"Ladies, we have to go!" Tina called from the main room.

"Coming!" Leesie answered, and sat down to tie her shoes.

KB and Rynne exchanged a look.

"All right," Rynne said gently. "Just…let us know when you're ready to talk about it."

Leesie nodded gratefully.

"I will, I promise. You guys are my best friends. I can't keep things from you for long."

KB smiled.

"That's because we know you too well."

"For sure," the bassist agreed with a smile, smoothing her skirt. "Let's go."

**~*~**

Two hours later, Leesie was, once again, locked in a bathroom stall. This time Missy had followed to check on her.

"Leesie? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…"

"I'm going to have Tina drive you back to the hotel. You can't play in this condition. Just…find somewhere to relax while I sort everyth--"

"No! I want to play!"

"Stop being so childish. You're sick. If you play, you're liable to throw up all over the front row. And that would _not_ do us any favors in the PR department. Especially given Robin's most recent paparazzi altercation."

"It's paparazz_o_. There was only one of them."

"Whatever. Now's not the time for correcting my grammar."

"It is _always_ the time for correcting grammar, Melissa."

"Don't change the subject. You can't play in this condition."

"I can so."

"Leesie, come on. I'm worried about you. We all are. You really just need to rest. Please, for us, take a break."

Leesie emerged from the bathroom and headed to the sink to wash her hands. Looking at her reflection, she saw how awful she really looked. She sighed, knowing her bandmates were right.

"All right. Just…I swear to God, it had better be Ray who fills in for me. He can handle it. If I hear of Mikey Way anywhere _near_ my bassline, there will be blood."

"But, Leesie--"

"No. Ray plays or I stay and throw up all over the first row. Those are the choices."

"Okay. I'll locate Toro. You go find Tina."

The manager in question was right outside the bathroom, talking to Chris on the phone.

"No, not the carrots…the baby _hates_ carrots…You know that, Christopher."

"Tina?" Leesie asked.

Tina turned and regarded Leesie.

"Oh, God, you _do_ look awful."

"Thanks, Tina," Leesie said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I feel like crap, so I was wondering if there was any way you could drive me back to the hotel?"

"Of course. Excuse me while I finish trying to make sure my baby is going to live."

The women walked down the hall while Tina concluded her conversation before stowing her phone in her bag. Leesie swallowed thickly, holding her own phone tightly. It knocked, signaling the arrival of a text message.

"_just thought i'd see how you were holding up. i love you."_

"Who's that from?" Tina asked curiously, but not nosily.

"It's John."

"Ahh."

There was a pause, during which Leesie sensed Tina was formulating a question.

"So the ape is making a return?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

Tina nodded, and it was clear that she was perfectly fine with this development. However, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"What brought this about?"

Leesie knew it was a question she would have to answer sooner or later.


	5. i'm here

**A/N I saw 17 again the 18th****…and, not to spoil anything, but it poked me until I finally gave in and decided to start this chapter. Thank Zac Efron and his ability to be endearingly emo and caring and…gahhhhh. Good movie. Go see it. *end rant***

**Chapter Five: I'm Here**

"_hum hallelujah, just off the key of--_"

Leesie grabbed her phone off the bedside table and put it to her ear. In her state, half-watching her man kick ass on the television, she didn't bother checking the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Can we talk?"

She froze. Not him… Anyone but him.

"There's nothing left to say."

"Look, we're adults here--"

"I'm hanging up on you."

"Leesie, just--"

_Click_.

She put the phone down, noticing that she was trembling. He'd made it perfectly clear he wanted her--and their unborn child--out of his life. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why was he calling her up wanting to talk, just when she was beginning to think everything might be okay?

She focused on the television again to find that John had just won and the show was nearing its conclusion. For once she found herself wishing he was a midcarder. If he had been, she would have been on the phone with him already. Meanwhile, she assured herself that everything would be fine eventually. Once the tour was over, Mikey would be out of her life for good.

It was then her phone rang. This time she looked to see who was calling. A chill went up her spine. Him again. She hit "ignore," and dialed John. She knew he wouldn't answer--he was probably working a dark match.

But he picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Leesie."

He sounded out-of-breath, but totally focused on her. She felt appreciated and respected, and that felt wonderful. However, being stalked by her ex-lover…not so much.

"He's calling me."

"What?"

"I don't know what he wants…he called five minutes ago saying he wanted to talk…and he just called again."

"Asshole…" he muttered through gritted teeth. "It's going to be okay. Harassing my girl…He's not going to get away with that."

"I just want him to leave me alone," she whispered.

"I know, baby, I know."

She could almost hear him running a hand through his hair, so certain she was that he was. When he spoke again, the tone of his voice almost made her feel sorry for Mikey.

"I'm heading to the airport. I'll be there soon, and then…I'll have a chat with him. I told him--"

"Wait, you _spoke_ with him?"

I found where he was staying, and I told him that we were going to raise the baby and that we weren't going to tell anyone what had happened. And then I told him to leave you alone, or I wouldn't just be _talking _with him next time."

"Oh, God…"

She shook her head.

"I can't believe--is that when you left me?"

"…Um…"

"You left me--when I _needed_ you--to go tell the father of my child he was an irresponsible douche bag?"

"He left you stranded on the side of the road!" John insisted. "Something could have _happened_ to you!"

"So you didn't listen to me when I told you not to say anything to him."

"Because I wasn't going to let him get away with talking to you like that. Leesie, I love you--"

"I know," she smiled. "That's why I find it adorable you went to tell him off. It's incredibly sexy…"

"Did I miss something?"

"Only me," she said with a grin.

"Ohhh, clever, aren't we?"

"You know it's true."

"I did miss you. Very much. I'll see you soon, Leesie."

"Wait…what?"

"Did you just miss that whole conversation that started with me saying I was going to have another--less civilized--chat with that bastard?"

"You're really coming?"

"Of course I'm coming."

"But the house sho--"

"You're not changing my mind. I'm coming. I won't let him keep upsetting you. That's not good for you, and that's definitely not good for the baby."

She swallowed and nodded.

"You're right. And I do…I do need you."

"I know. I'll be there soon, okay? Just…stay in your room--don't let him in. Don't talk to him. And call one of the other girls…I just don't like the idea of you sitting there all alone."

"I will," she conceded.

"All right."

She stood unsteadily as another wave of nausea hit.

"Hey, Hun, I have to…go. See you soon."

"Yeah, I'll be there--"

"Bye!" she managed hurriedly, tossing the phone aside on her way to the bathroom.

**~*~**

Half an hour later, she realized she wasn't likely to get any peace until she turned her phone off. Her ex-lover had been texting and calling nonstop, and all she wanted was to forget about him until John showed up. She picked up the hotel phone and dialed the F4 room quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rynne, it's Leesie. Do you want to come over to my room? We can watch a movie or something. I just…" she sighed. "I really don't want to be alone right now."

"Of course. Missy and Kayl went out for a bit…and Tina's video-chatting with Chris and the baby, I think…I'll be right over."

"'Kay, see you soon."

"Why didn't you use your cell?"

"Um…it needed charged."

"Leesie--"

"I'll see you in a bit, Rynne. I left the tub running…"

"…right. Okay."

Leesie set the phone down before standing and walking into the bathroom. She filled her large red Coca-cola cup with ice, then water, and drank deeply. A second later, there was a knock at the door.

"Coming…"

She stood on tiptoes to see through the peephole before letting Rynne in. Before she'd had a chance to shut the door, the drummer had walked into the bathroom, where she glanced into the tub. Somewhat smugly, she turned, arms crossed, to address Leesie.

"It's empty."

"I--"

"It's empty, and, what's more, it's completely dry."

"Rynne, I--"

"What's going on?"

Leesie shut the door forcefully.

"Maybe I'd tell you if you'd shut up and let me!" she snapped.

"Fine."

Rynne sighed and flopped onto the bed. Leesie joined her, although she sat a bit more gracefully. She shifted uncomfortably under her friend's even stare.

"What's going on?"

"I…" she sighed. "I can't tell you everything right now."

"Well, what can you tell me? Why did the ape pick you up? Is he--"

"John picked me up because…well…he still has feelings for me. And he saw me, alone in the rain…And you know how he is. His conscience attacked him. And then…I told him Mikey had left me to walk back alone--"

"He did WHAT?!"

Rynne was on her feet an instant later.

"Where is the little bastard?" she demanded.

"Rynne, sit _down_. I thought you wanted to know about me and John."

"And then I can kick his ass?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh, fine. Spill."

Rynne sat back down patiently, waiting for Leesie to speak.

"He was pissed…and he could tell I was really upset, so he offered to let me stay with him…also partly because he wanted to talk about 'us'…and if there could even _be_ an 'us' again."

"And?"

"I was exhausted, so we didn't really get to talk very much. But we've decided we'd like to try…"

Rynne bit her lip skeptically.

"If I remember correctly, he was really, really pissed and hurt when he dumped you."

"I _know_ that, Robin," Leesie said, fighting the tears that clogged her throat. "I know I hurt him, and I feel terrible, okay? I know it doesn't make any sense. It will soon, but I just can't tell you right now."

It was then Rynne's eyes fell on a book on the nightstand. Her mouth fell open in shock as she picked it up. Leesie made a motion to stop her, but an invisible force held her back. She could only watch in apathy-masked horror as Rynne opened the cover and eyed the receipt there. Leesie had bought it the week before.

"You're…"

By now Leesie was crying anew. She swallowed thickly and nodded. Rynne blinked. She was ashamed of the first question to come to mind, but she knew she would never have peace of mind unless she asked it.

"Is it--"

"It's John's," Leesie assured her. "It's his baby."

"Oh…I'm sorry, I just--"

"I know. But I promise, I was smart."

"How long have you known?"

"Two weeks."

"Twinny--"

"I didn't say anything because I wanted him to know first. But I just didn't know how to tell him…until last night. Please don't tell the girls yet…We're going to tell everyone together."

"Okay," the drummer allowed, "But what're you--"

Leesie grimaced.

"Can we please talk about something else? Anything else? I just…Please find something on T.V. or something?"

Rynne nodded and hugged her bandmate comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay. We helped Tina through a pregnancy; we can help you. And at least John's willing to help."

"I know…God, I don't deserve him…"

"Maybe not. But this baby does. Now," she said, grabbing the remote, "what shall we watch?"

**~*~**

Two hours later, Leesie was sleeping soundly. Rynne's phone rang loudly, jarring the drummer from her content _My So-Called Life_-watching. She answered cheerfully.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Kayl….Mmhmm….Well, I'm in Leesie's room, but she's asleep," Rynne glanced down at her "twin" uncertainly. "Well, I guess it should be okay…I mean, it'll only be a few minutes, right?…Okay…I'll be right down. Next time don't buy so much…"

Rynne stood, stepped into Leesie's shoes, and walked into the hall, careful to leave the door slightly ajar. As soon as she entered the elevator, someone else slipped into the room, closing the door behind himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring down at her. He knew he didn't have much time, so he took a deep breath and shook her awake.

"Leesie?"

She sat up swiftly, ignoring the dizziness that washed over her, and regarded him in shock.

"_You_. How did you get in here? Get the fuck out of my hotel room. Now."

She threw the blankets aside and stood.

"I'll call security--"

"I'm sorry. I know I scared you, but I _had_ to talk to you. I swear, I'll leave you alone after this…but please, just…let me apologize."

This took her off-guard. She raised a brow and sat warily.

"…Okay. But you stay over there, and if I tell you to leave--"

"I'm gone before you can show me the way out."

"Faster."

"As you wish."

He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"I should never have spoken to you like I did. I was out-of-line."

"Damn right you were."

"You came to me because you thought I had a right to know. And instead of appreciating the courage it took you to do so, I yelled at you. And I blamed you. That wasn't fair at all. And I'm sorry."

"Well, you should be."

"And worst…" he stared down at his knees, as if ashamed to meet her gaze. "I lied to you."

"How so?"

"I told you I didn't want you, or the baby."

"Mikey--"

"No, I'm serious."

He sat beside her and pushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I shouldn't have said that, because it wasn't true. I was just…I was confused. I love Alicia. I _do_. But you're--you're my everything, Leesie. I can't lose you. I'll divorce her…I'll provide for our child. Our baby needs a father."

He stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I'll call her in the morning…let me help you feel better."

He smirked suggestively, and pressed his lips to hers before she'd had a chance to react. She slapped him--hard--just as the door opened.

"Get the fuck away from her!"

Mikey stood awkwardly, his eyes fearful. Leesie was nearly crying with relief.

"Leesie, watch out!" John said hurriedly as he hopped over the bed to get to Mikey.

She nearly tripped in her haste to get to the wall, after which she flattened herself against it as John grabbed a fistful of Morrissey t-shirt. Mikey was scared. And John…John was just pissed.

"So you really _are_ getting back together," Mikey smirked. "Cute. First sign of trouble and you go running back to him. You use people, Alycia. You probably got sick of me and decided to get pregnant on purpose. You had to--"

"I never had any intention of carrying _your_ child," she said, distaste plain in her face.

"No…but you did want back with him…Funny, if it was him you wanted all along, why did you agree to sleep with me? Surely the sex between you two--"

"Shut _up!_"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're girlfriend's a--"

"That's it!" John exclaimed. "Leesie, babe, I'm sorry, but…"

"For God's sake, jack him in the face already!"

He shrugged and obliged. The unconscious bassist crumpled to the floor. John stared down at him for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Leesie. He pulled her close.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner--"

"It's okay," she whispered.

"Everything is going to be fine now. He won't bother you anymore. I'm here."

"I know. Thank you."

There was a commotion in the entryway, as their coworkers of sorts assembled, viewing the scene in shock. Before they all began speaking at once.

"What the _hell_ happened?!"

"Cena, what the--"

"You can't just go punching rock stars just for the hell of it--"

"Wait…when did this happen?"

"Try to keep up, Matthew," Kaylah said with a roll of her eyes. "They've been back together since last night."

"Oh God, this is worse than when Rynne, Missy, and Kaylah all went off on the paparazzi…Do you--"

"Tina," John said. "I can explain."

"You'd _better_," Rynne said. "I'd like to know why I didn't get a shot."

"Sorry, Hun, John got here first."

"What's going on?" Punk questioned in frustration. "And someone please explain to me why you're back together."

"Yeah, really…"

"Okay…fine," John said, slipping an arm around Leesie's shoulder.

He took a deep breath. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Leesie is--I mean, we're--having a baby."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Thanks for the…enthusiasm…Missy," Leesie managed.

Tina stepped forward and hugged her.

"Does this mean you're really back together?"

"I guess," John said with a glance to Leesie, "that's really for Leesie to decide. But we've talked about it, and I'm willing to try, for the baby's sake."

Leesie smiled up at him.

"So am I."


End file.
